Harry Potter et le presse papier lubrique
by Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles
Summary: COMPLETE Humour corrisif, légèrement citronné... Slash HPDM ! Chauuuuud devant !
1. Putains de cours de potions !

**Harry Potter et le presse-papier lubrique.**

Part 1 : Putains de cours de potions…

**#°°°#**

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction n'appartiennent à personne d'autre qu'à la grande JK Rowling, cependant l'intrigue est purement issue du fruit de mon imagination. Aucun argent n'est perçu pour la publication de cette oeuvre.

**Warning :** Cette fiction est basée sur une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Si cette idée vous déplait, libre à vous de passer votre chemin...

**NDA (note de l' auteur) :** Salut les gens ! Et oui, c'est bien moi ! De retour avec une nouvelle story qui, j'espère, va bien vous faire marrer ! Alors c'est censé être un One-shot mais, comme ça prend quand même 25 pages sous Word, je vous l'ai découpé en 4 parties pour ceux qui veulent pas tout lire d'un coup.

Passons à l'habituel petit topo : cette histoire est vraiment pleine de vieilles blagues qui ne font rire (presque) que moi...hein Maud ? lol... M'enfin vous verrez bien :p

Juste comme ça pour vous expliquer : je me suis principalement inspirée de mes putains de cours d'économie où on comprend quedalle,ainsi quede ma vie d'étudiante en général...quant au _**presse-papier lubrique**_, c'est une blague que je voulais faire depuis longtemps... Je vous laisse découvrir !

Je dédicace cette fic à tous mes amis qui ne manqueront pas de se reconnaître dans certaines situations, ainsi qu'à tous les pauvres étudiants en 1ère et en Terminale ES qui étudient l'économie...mdr.

...N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont toujours la bienvenue ! Merci à tous !

**#°°°#**

Le professeur Rogue, fidèle à ses habitudes, fit s'ébranler les murs de la salle de Potions en claquant la porte avant de scruter d'un regard de rapace ses élèves silencieux.

Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à la place vide, au premier rang, et un rictus mauvais éclaira son visage cireux d'une lueur de haine.

"Eh bien, eh bien…Je constate que le grand Harry Potter fait désirer sa présence parmi nous, une fois de plus…"

Les Serpentards se mirent à ricaner d'une même voix, imitant ainsi à la perfection leur crétin de directeur, tandis qu'Hermione lançait un regard un peu exaspéré vers Ron.

Bon.

D'accord.

Harry était leur meilleur ami.

Mais si ça continuait comme ça, il allait leur faire perdre tellement de points que la maison Gryffondor serait bientôt en négatif, ce qui ne s'était jamais vu !

D'un autre côté, les deux préfets, qui formaient depuis peu un couple très populaire, ne pouvaient en vouloir à Harry d'essayer de sécher un maximum : Rogue l'avait casé avec Malefoy comme partenaire, au premier rang, juste devant son bureau, depuis le jour où le prof avait trouvé dans ses affaires une boîte à flemme des frères Weasley ( ce qui expliquait ses soudains saignements de nez et migraines terribles ).

Conséquence : quatre samedis collé de suite, plus Malefoy comme cadeau bonus.

Chouette !

Potter n'était pas loin de péter les plombs…

"Merde ! jura-t-il, grand adolescent brun de 16 ans, aux yeux verts, à la silhouette mince et musclée, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre."

Rogue allait encore le tuer !

Il se mit à courir comme un dératé dans le dédale des sympathiques couloirs de Poudlard et se prit la tête avec deux escaliers qui ne voulaient pas le laisser descendre, le portrait d'une sorcière particulièrement laide qui lui refusa le passage de son raccourci préféré à moins qu'il ne danse quelques pas de samba, une dalle piégée, et enfin Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui mit 'accidentellement' le feu à sa cape au détour d'une statue de nain des montagnes…

…Grr, Il y a vraiment des jours où il vaut mieux rester couché.

"Bien, ce ne sera pas la peine de sortir vos manuels aujourd'hui, reprit Rogue sur un ton qui s'approchait presque de la bonne humeur."

"Evidemment ! ce salaud jubile parce qu'Harry n'est pas là, murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione."

"Chut ! fit-elle avec inquiétude alors que le prof passait près d'eux."

"Apparemment vous êtes en train d'étudier Emile Semour en Histoire de la magie, d'où le petit travail que nous allons poursuivre en deux heures aujourd'hui. Qui peut rappeler à la classe qui était Mr Semour ?"

La main de Granger fusa dans l'air, comme d'habitude, et ce vieux croûton de Rogue en profita pour l'humilier :

"Je dois avouer ne pas être étonné que seule Miss Granger sache la réponse parmi les Gryffondors. A croire que vous êtes tous faits sur le modèle de Potter ! Si ce n'est vous, Miss Granger, qui avez bien entendu appris par cœur chaque ligne de votre livre."

Ron se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien rétorquer mais il mourait d'envie de lui faire remarquer que PERSONNE ne connaissait la réponse dans SA propre maison !

Quelqu'un frappa hâtivement à la porte à ce moment-là et Harry entra en se prenant les pieds dans sa cape, dont un pan brûlait toujours…

"Mr Potter ! s'exclama Rogue. Quelle surprise !"

"Excusez-moi professeur, je suis en retard, fit Harry en reprenant son souffle."

"Vraiment ! Persooooonne n'avait remarqué Potter ! Il faut dire que c'est si récurrent chez vous ! Mais c'est comme ça, la ponctualité va de paire avec les bonnes manières ! Manifestement vous ne possédez aucune de ces deux qualités, Potter ! Vous pouvez être fier de ressembler de plus en plus à votre père !"

Harry crispa les poings de rage et soutint le regard de Rogue avec défi. Non il ne dirait rien, il se maîtrisait parfaitement et l'autre n'avait pas le droit de le punir !

Il freina du mieux qu'il put ses envies de meurtre et de balancer violemment son sac sur son bureau et s'assit à sa place dans un semblant de calme.

Cependant Rogue était frustré, il n'avait pas réussi à l'avoir et ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant de l'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds.

"Quelle excuse cette fois-ci, Potter ? Peut-être le héros de la nation avait-il quelque quête à accomplir ? A moins que vous ne fûtes à la bibliothèque ? _Ca_, c'aurait été le vrai miracle !"

Malefoy explosa de rire à côté du Gryffondor et Harry sentit étrangement sa gorge se serrer.

"Je n'ai pas d'excuse professeur, répondit-il aussi poliment que possible."

Ca ne servirait à rien d'inventer un truc bidon parce que Rogue le verrait tout de suite, il avait le chic pour ça.

"Tiens donc ! Vous voilà honnête maintenant ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, vous êtes en net progrès…Que faisiez-vous dans ce cas ?"

"J'étais sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je m'entraînais pour…le match…de samedi…finit-il dans un souffle."

Il déglutit devant l'air victorieux de son professeur et se demanda où était le piège.

"C'est une excuse tellement grotesque que cela frise le risible, Potter. D'ailleurs j'ai bien l'impression que vous voulez vous moquer de moi. Je retire 50 points à Gryffondor."

Un hoquet courroucé parcourut les rangs et Potter ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

"Comment !"

"Moins 60 points, Potter !"

"Mais…"

"Moins 70 !"

"…"

"Moins 100 !"

"Mais je n'ai rien dit ! s'insurgea le brun pour le plus grand plaisir de Malefoy."

"Vous l'avez pensé et ça revient au même...Et ne dîtes pas le contraire !"

Harry allait se lever pour lui coller son poing dans la figure mais Hermione l'interpella et lui fit signe de se taire. Il serra les dents et baissa les yeux.

"Bon, revenons-en au sujet, reprit Rogue. Qui…Tiens, Potter ! Vous allez présenter à vos camarades la biographie d'Emile Semour."

Harry releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Draco se gratta l'oreille avec appréhension. Quand Potter faisait cette tête-là, c'était qu'il ne savait pas la réponse…Et croyez-le ou non, ça arrivait souvent…

"Qui ? répéta-t-il faiblement."

"Emile Semour, tonna Rogue d'une voix gutturale."

Le Gryffondor se racla la gorge et n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre la parole.

"Emile Semour est…était…euh…non, est…"

"Etait ! souffla Malefoy derrière sa main."

Potter lui lança un regard surpris.

"C'était un…euh…un…sorcier."

La salle explosa de rire et Rogue le darda de ses deux prunelles meurtrières.

"Mais encore ? fit-il ironiquement."

"Eh bien il a inventé…ou plutôt découvert…euh…quelque chose de…"

"La théorie de la perpétuité des liens dans les réalités interposées, souffla le blond sans le regarder."

"La quoi ? demanda-t-il avec une grimace perplexe en se tournant vers lui."

Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers Malefoy, qui savait heureusement parfaitement jouer la comédie et qui envoya Harry se faire voir :

"Va te faire soigner Potter ! Comme ci j'allais t'aider ! lança-t-il d'un ton venimeux."

En revanche ses yeux scintillaient aussi clairement que s'il y avait écrit 't'es vraiment trop con, tant pis pour toi' dedans.

Rogue scruta les deux garçons d'un drôle d'air et finit par se rasseoir à son bureau.

Il ferma brusquement un gros grimoire qui était ouvert devant lui et le son produit fit sursauter toute la classe (1). Grr…Connard ! Sadique ! pensa Potter en espérant que Rogue ne lise pas ses pensées à ce moment-là.

"Bon ! Silence ! Je crois que je vais moi-même faire avancer ce cours sinon nous n'aurons jamais fini ! Emile Semour était un sorcier du 15e siècle originaire du sud de l'Angleterre qui a mis en évidence la théorie de la perpétuité des liens dans les réalités interposées…Et vous avez le droit de prendre des notes ! rugit-il."

Potter poussa un grand soupir et prit en note le speech de Rogue, qui dura quand même vingt bonnes minutes.

Alors, d'après ce qu'il comprenait, Mr Semour avait prouvé l'existence des réalités dites 'interposées', ce qui correspondait en fait à des vies antérieures…

Des vies antérieures ? Ca existait vraiment çà ? Il croyait que ce n'était qu'un fantasme moldu !

Bon…admettons.

En gros, ce que ce bon vieil Emile voulait dire c'était que les liens qu'on entretient avec des personnes dans ce monde étaient toujours présents dans les réalités interposées.

En clair, il y aurait les mêmes personnes, Ron et Hermione avec qui il partageait un lien affectif, peut-être Cho pour le lien attractif, et surtout Rogue pour le lien d'animosité (quoique Malefoy n'était pas mal non plus).

Mouais…ça, il avait compris.

Cependant même si ces liens étaient toujours présents, d'où la 'perpétuité des liens' (putain ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus simple !), ceux-ci changeaient parfois de nature...

Rogue fit rire tout le monde en prenant un exemple bien **concret** (2):

"Il est possible que dans une vie antérieure, Potter et moi soyons père et fils et que nous nous entendions très bien ! Vous voyez le tableau !"

Harry grimaça avec éloquence et Draco se mordit la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire.

"Ce qu'il y a d'intéressant, reprit Rogue. C'est qu'il est alors possible d'analyser certains liens. Je m'explique : La potion que vous allez préparer permet d'explorer superficiellement vos vies antérieures. Comme nous travaillons aujourd'hui par binôme, ça permettrait alors de voir si les liens qui vous lient changent de nature selon les réalités interposées. Plus il y a d'éléments et de liens semblables dans vos vies antérieures avec une personne, plus cela a de chance d'influencer votre présent."

Rogue marqua une pause et haussa les sourcils devant l'air interdit de ses élèves.

"Hum, je vais essayer d'être plus précis…Tenez, Mr Weasley !"

"Heu...oui, professeur ? répondit l'intéressé d'un ton anxieux."

"Qui est votre meilleur ami ? demanda le professeur."

"Harry monsieur…"

Il ne voyait pas trop où Rogue voulait en venir, pas étonnant, Rogue était complètement tordu !

"Et vous êtes tous les deux unis comme les deux doigts de la main ?"

"Heu…si vous voulez, oui."

"Bien. Imaginez maintenant que la plupart de vos vies antérieures révèlent que vous ne vous supportez pas, que l'un a trahi l'autre, que…je ne sais pas ! Que vous vous détestez ! Comment réagiriez-vous ?"

"Heu…je n'en sais rien ! Je crois…que je me poserais des questions, oui."

_"Voilà_ ! s'écria le prof avec triomphe alors que les élèves étaient toujours aussi largués. _Vous vous poseriez des questions _! Eh bien quand les circonstances l'exigent et que deux personnes ont des doutes sur leur relation, c'est un moyen de voir s'il n'y aurait pas d'autres possibilités d'entente ! C'est plus clair ?"

"…"

"Ok…"

Rogue soupira et haussa les épaules en guise d'abandon.

"Pour être franc avec vous, je trouve moi-même que tout cela est très abstrait mais c'est sur demande du professeur Dumbledore que vous allez réaliser ce TP. Alors maintenant plus de question et au boulot ! On est déjà assez en retard comme ça !"

Des murmures commencèrent à s'échapper à l'évocation du nom de Dumbledore mais Rogue les fit taire d'un claquement de langue agacé.

"J'ai déjà préparé les premières étapes de la potion car elles ne sont pas de votre niveau, vous suivrez donc les instructions du tableau à partir du 4ème paragraphe. Allez-y et dépêchez-vous !"

C'était vraiment une potion de taré et, pour une fois, Harry était bien content d'être avec Malefoy. Ils furent les seuls à avoir terminé leur travail à temps pour la fin de l'heure.

"Excellent Mr Malefoy ! s'enthousiasma le professeur aux cheveux gras."

"…Et moi ? se vexa Harry."

D'accord, il n'avait pas foutu grand chose, mais de là à l'ignorer de cette façon ! Rogue lui adressa un regard narquois.

"Moui Potter…mention spéciale pour l'épluchage des ingrédients. Vous êtes un futur génie !"

Harry se renfrogna et les Serpentards explosèrent de rire. Il vit Parkinson glousser et sentit ses entrailles se tordre en la voyant échanger de longs regards avec son voisin. La cloche retentit, masquant le soupir de soulagement des élèves.

"Mr Malefoy, Potter ! interpella Rogue. Vous allez garder deux flacons de votre potion et vous la testerez pour demain. Buvez-la quand vous êtes assis surtout, elle devrait vous plonger en léthargie une dizaine de minutes. Je veux un compte-rendu de votre expérience pour le cours de demain. Vous passerez à l'oral."

Sur ce, il les mit quasiment à la porte et Malefoy se cogna contre Potter. Le brun sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

"Alors euh…quand est-ce que tu as le temps de…bafouilla-t-il en rosissant malgré lui."

"Rendez-vous dans la salle 5 à 19 h ce soir, Potter, le coupa Malefoy. Et t'as intérêt d'y être, il est hors de question que je me tape tout le boulot ! cracha le blondinet."

Harry sentit ses poils se dresser sur sa nuque et ses mâchoires se contracter. Bon dieu ce qu'il détestait ce type ! Le blondinet avait déjà atteint le bout du couloir et Harry ressentait quelque chose lui brûler les entrailles en observant sa démarche sûre d'elle, élégante et…

Minute ! Je viens de penser que Malefoy a une démarche _élégante _?

Non…Je viens de penser à _Malefoy_ tout court ?

Putain…Faut vraiment que je dorme.

Toute la journée il ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son rendez-vous de la soirée. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il avait le temps de rêvasser. Ron et Hermione étaient tellement collés ensemble qu'il commençait à se sentir devenir transparent. Non pas qu'il soit jaloux ! Non…c'était pas ça du tout. Juste qu'il aurait bien aimé sortir avec quelqu'un lui aussi…

14 h, Cours d'Enchantement.

Pff…

Je m'emmerde….pensa Harry.

Je m'emmerde, je m'emmerde, je m'emmerde !

Et pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy lui avait soufflé les réponses en cours de Potions ? Hein ?

C'était définitivement bizarre…Malefoy était bizarre ! Remarque, lui aussi d'un sens. C'était vraiment un monde de tarés !

Peut-être que ça se passait autrement dans les réalités interposées…Et voilà ! On y revenait ! Le rendez-vous de la soirée ! Merde !

"J'ai hâte que ce soit terminé…murmura-t-il."

_Ouais, dis plutôt que tu as hâte d'aller à ce rendez-vous, tu as hâte de voir Malefoy Harry ! _

…

Pourquoi est-ce que même ma PUTAIN de **conscience** ne me laisse pas tranquille ?

POURQUOI ?

Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé un truc aussi ignoble et invraisemblable et essaya de se concentrer sur son sortilège.

"Duplix ! lança-t-il d'un ton peu convaincu en tentant de dupliquer la plume devant lui."

Il ne se passa absolument rien et Hermione le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ?

"Vous devriez être moins distrait Mr Potter, lui reprocha Flitwick."

Harry répondit par un hochement de tête et soupira.

18 h 30, salle 5.

Malefoy faisait les cent pas autour des bureaux. Il avait honte de l'avouer mais cette expérience l'effrayait un peu. D'ailleurs il était plus que stressé : s'il continuait à se passer la main dans les cheveux comme ça il allait finir par ressembler à cet abruti de Potter ! **Potter**…Raah ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il explore ses vies antérieures avec _lui_ ?

C'était vrai ! Franchement ! Il y a avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils se détestent dans chacune des réalités interposées qu'ils allaient visiter ! Alors quoi ? Ca ne servait à rien !

Mais imaginons…Et si…S'il était son meilleur ami, tiens ! Si **Potter** et lui étaient destinés à être amis ! Ce serait horrible ! H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E ! Ce serait…

_Et si vous étiez plus que des amis ?_ lui souffla sa conscience.

"Hein ? sursauta Malefoy."

Il arrêta de tourner en rond et afficha une moue loin d'être rassurée.

"C'est pas…pas possible…C'est…IMPOSSIBLE ! Oui, oui, sans aucun doute : I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E ! bégaya-t-il à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte."

"…Salut !"

"Argh !"

Le Serpentard sursauta pour faire face à Potter. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Le Gryffondor sourit et Draco se sentit hypnotisé par ce sourire. Il secoua la tête.

Faut vraiment que je dorme, pensa-t-il.

"Bon…On y va ? fit Harry."

Le blond acquiesça et ils s'assirent précautionneusement autour d'une table.

"Tu crois que ça peut être dangereux ? demanda Malefoy en regardant la fiole violette qu'il tenait dans la main."

"Tout dépend de ce qu'on va voir…répondit Harry."

Draco tourna la tête vers lui, la bouche entrouverte. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait, ce pourrait-il que…

"A ta santé Malefoy ! lança le brun en vidant sa fiole d'une traite, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées."

Le Serpentard ne perdit pas une seconde pour faire de même, éthique oblige, et les deux adolescents sombrèrent tous deux inconscients dans le moment qui suivit.

Ce qu'ils ne sauraient probablement jamais, c'était que dans leur chute, chacun d'eux s'écroula sur la table et que la main de Draco se perdit involontairement dans les cheveux de Harry.

C'est ainsi que tout commença…

Niark Niark !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Private Joke en pensant à notre ancienne prof de français au collège. Je n'étais pas là quand ça s'est passé mais mes amis m'ont raconté qu'un jour où la classe était vraiment peu attentive et où notre prof était vraiment peu patiente,Mme X avaitfermé brutalement son livre de grammaire en faisant sursauter tout le monde et en criant "DICTEE!"...Mdr, j'aurais vraiment aimé voir ça ! hi hi. Bien sûr la decription de Rogue dans cette histoire ne s'applique pas à cette grande dame pour qui j'ai toujours beaucoup de respect (et non Maud, ce que je dis n'est pas ironique. Si ce n'est que Mme X faisait 1m50...lol)

(2) NO COMMENT :p

_Modifié le 1er janvier 2006._


	2. Putain de cauchemar de merde !

**Harry Potter et le presse-papier lubrique.**

**Part2 : Putain de cauchemar de merde! **

**#°°°#**

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction n'appartiennent à personne d'autre qu'à la grande JK Rowling, cependant l'intrigue est purement issue du fruit de mon imagination. Aucun argent n'est perçu pour la publication de cette oeuvre.

**Warning :** Cette fiction est basée sur une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Si cette idée vous déplait, libre à vous de passer votre chemin...

**NDA :** Je suis extrêmement flattée de l'accueil que recoit mon permier OS et je voudrais remercier chalheureusement tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews, mais aussi ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre et qui je l'espère apprécient également ce divertissement. Un grand merci aussi à toutes mes amies pour leur soutien et la source d'inspiration qui me vient grâce à elles. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps... ENJOY !

**#°°°#**

Harry se retrouva plongé dans une chambre à coucher.

Il sentait la présence de Malefoy à côté de lui mais ne le distinguait pas. En fait, contrairement au fonctionnement d'une pensine, leurs corps n'étaient pas matérialisés. Ils étaient plutôt comme deux esprits invisibles qui assistaient de haut à la scène.

Un réveil tonitruant retentit et un grognement étouffé s'échappa de sous une épaisse couette blanche et moelleuse. Quelqu'un la repoussa sans ménagement et il vit Malefoy en émerger. Enfin, c'était Malefoy mais pas le vrai.

Celui-là était plus vieux.

Le blondinet tenta de s'extirper des draps mais un bras possessif lui captura la taille et le ramena près de lui.

La conscience d'Harry fit un bond.

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas…moi, pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces.

"Harry, faut que j'aille travailler…dit Malefoy en essayant d'avoir l'air agacé mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire largement."

"Mmm, protesta Harry en sortant la tête de sous les draps et en affichant une adorable moue qui fit s'accélérer la respiration du blond. Tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul ici ?"

Draco fit semblant de réfléchir en se grattant le menton puis balança un 'si' claironnant qui vexa le beau brun aux cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais. Potter lui pinça l'épaule.

"Aïe ! s'indigna le blond avant de céder au rire communicatif du Gryffondor."

"Tu ne m'aurais même pas dit au revoir, espèce de vil Serpentard ! souffla Harry contre la bouche de Malefoy en grimpant sur lui."

Ils échangèrent un long baiser puis Potter ajouta :

"Ni même bonjour d'ailleurs."

"Eh bien bonjour Harry Potter, répondit l'autre les yeux brillants et le souffle court."

Le brun sourit et embrassa doucement les lèvres de Draco avec pudeur. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, pensifs et rayonnants.

"J'ai passé une soirée fantastique hier soir, dit Harry en nichant sa tête dans le cou du Serpentard."

"Moi, aussi, répondit Malefoy sur le même ton, un brin triste."

C'était comme un déchirement de devoir se séparer, ne serait-ce que quelques heures…

Ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

La poitrine nue de Potter se pressa un peu plus fortement sur celle de Draco quand celui-ci poussa un soupir résigné.

"Tu vas vraiment être en retard, Dray, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille."

"Je sais…J'y vais, répondit-il en s'arrachant à regret des bras d'Harry."

Le brun l'interpella encore une fois au moment où il allait se lever du lit.

"Draco, je voulais te dire…"

"Quoi ? fit-il en se retournant, le cœur cognant fort dans la poitrine."

Harry déglutit.

"Je voulais…je...euh…non, rien."

"Vas-y dis-moi ! Ne fais pas le timide, on est que tous les deux…Qui veux-tu qui nous regarde ? répliqua Malefoy avec un sourire impatient."

Potter se redressa à sa hauteur et posa sa main sur la sienne, doucement.

"Je…"

"Quoi ? souffla le blond, le cœur au bord des lèvres."

"Je t'aime."

Le blondinet resta un temps sans voix puis se pencha vers Harry pour lui donner un baiser qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.

Difficile de dire avec exactitude lequel des deux rougissait le plus.

"Je t'aime aussi, Harry, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille."

"Vraiment ?"

"Nan en fait je plaisante…"

"Oh."

Malefoy explosa de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de Potter avec un large sourire.

"Bien sûr que je suis fou de toi, Harry ! Tu es mon top one ! Entre toutes les choses que j'aime, c'est toi le premier ! Devant mes cheveux même…"

Harry arqua un sourcil et éclata de rire. Il gratifia quand même Draco d'abruti au passage pour lui avoir fait une belle frayeur.

"Je vais prendre ma douche, déclara le Serpentard en se levant."

"Ok…"

Malefoy lui lança un regard qui était plus parlant que n'importe quel discours.

"Qu'est-ce que t'attends Potter ?"

"J'arrive, répondit celui-ci avec empressement."

Le décor de la pièce devint flou et l'image de cette vie antérieure s'estompa, cédant la place aux dizaines d'autres qui attendaient d'être visionnées au grand damne des deux spectateurs infortunés.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry était complètement retourné et heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas le vrai Malefoy parce qu'il aurait été incapable de croiser son regard. Il se demandait combien de scènes semblables ils allaient devoir mater et ça le paniquait totalement.

Cette fois-ci, ils étaient toujours dans une chambre mais la pièce était différente.

C'était une autre alternative de la réalité.

Un autre Malefoy était en train d'ajuster sa cravate devant un magnifique miroir en pied et avait l'air plutôt réjoui. Il était sapé comme ci il allait à la messe ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Un costard gris, une chemise blanche comme la neige, le même visage toujours aussi parfait…

Dieu qu'il était attirant !

Le Harry de cette vie antérieure débarqua tout d'un coup et prit la place de l'autre devant le miroir en le virant d'un grand coup de coude.

"Hé ! Ca va pas ? s'indigna Malefoy."

Potter était mort de rire.

"Oh arrête Draco ! Tu es parfait, alors cesse de te plaindre ! Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi ? souffla-t-il en tentant désespérément de se coiffer."

Le blond eut du mal à retenir un sourire.

"Je suis parfait ?"

Harry se retourna et répondit malicieusement :

"Tu es trop sexy pour ton propre bien, si tu veux tout savoir."

"C'est ça…Rattrape-toi…Saleté de Gryffondor…"

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et Draco secoua la tête en jetant un œil à leurs reflets dans le miroir.

"Chéri, tu as encore mal boutonné ta chemise, ricana-t-il."

"C'est pas vrai ! se récria Harry en rougissant."

Sa voix sonna un peu trop comme un gamin de 11 ans à son goût.

Le blond éclata de rire et lui reboutonna correctement sa chemise.

"Je devrais aller à la rédaction de la Gazette, tu sais. J'imagine déjà le fric que je me ferais avec le scoop : le grand Harry Potter incapable de boutonner ses chemises et de faire ses lacets…"

"Je sais faire mes lacets ! se vexa le Gryffondor."

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à ses chaussures et gloussa de plus belle.

"Non mais là, c'est parce que j'ai pas encore eu le temps de les faire ! Je te jure !"

"C'est ça...se moqua Malefoy."

"Mais je te jure ! Et arrête de te marrer !"

Harry allait rétorquer furieusement quelque chose mais le Serpentard se mit à l'embrasser langoureusement et il avouait que ça lui faisait perdre quelque peu ses moyens…

Malefoy passa ses bras autour de la taille de Potter et se colla à son dos en continuant de fixer leurs reflets. Il ajusta une mèche de cheveux du brun derrière son oreille et Harry sourit.

"Tu sais, ça me fait bizarre…lança le blond."

"Quoi ?"

"Je sais pas…Tout. Le fait qu'on ait grandi. On a tous quitté Poudlard, on a tous nos vies à nous, on travaille…Et aujourd'hui Ron et Hermione qui se marient…"

"Oui, répondit Harry. Ca passe vite, ça passe trop vite…"

…

Le monde bascula à nouveau et un vertige flou et coloré s'empara des consciences de Malefoy et de Potter, les plongeant dans un amalgame indéfinissable de sons et de pensées qui ressemblaient de très près à ce qu'ils ressentaient sur le moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Il commence à me saouler Potter, chuchota Malefoy à Grégory Goyle."

C'était un cours Gryffondor/Serpentard à Poudlard et Harry faisait une sorte d'exposé.

Le professeur n'était nul autre que Argus Rusard, bien que semblant un peu moins miteux dans sa façon de s'habiller.

"Et donc ceci permet de déduire la clé du rébus de Lady de Rockford, grâce à l'adjonction des…"

"Achevez-le ! siffla Malefoy entre ses dents."

…

L'exposé toucha à sa fin, après que Draco eût le temps de pousser maints soupirs et de ruminer de nombreuses ambitions de meurtre.

"Bien, merci beaucoup Mr Potter ! fit le professeur quand Harry eut terminé sa conclusion. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions ?"

Personne ne leva la main, et le Gryffondor allait retourner à sa place quand Draco s'entendit dire sans réfléchir :

"Oui, moi ! J'ai une question !"

L'air clairement provocateur qu'il affichait fit frémir Harry malgré lui.

"Allez-y Mr Malefoy, l'encouragea le sorcier aux yeux proéminents. Nous vous écoutons."

"Combien pour toute la nuit, Potter ?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Malefoy !"

"Fous-moi la paix !"

"…Oh allez, fais pas la gueule. Je m'excuse."

"J'en ai rien à foutre Potter !"

"Draco…"

"Va-t-en !"

"Dray…"

"Mais CASSE-TOI à la fin !"

"Drake ! Draky ?…"

"…"

"Drakinou ?"

"Ne-m'appelle-pas-DRAKINOU ! Et arrête de rire ! Tu me fais chier, Harry !"

"Mon petit dragon ! Mais te fâche pas pour ça ! Je t'en rachèterai !"

"Raaaaaaah !"

"Ha ha ha, désolé…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps là, dans le bureau du directeur :

"Professeur Dumbledore, je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas cette mesure, commença le professeur Rogue sur un ton lancinant."

"Ecoutez Severus, la vérité c'est qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, Harry Potter est plus que jamais en danger mais qu'il n'a toujours pas su trouver sa force."

"Oh non ! Je vous en prie ! Encore ces histoires fabuleuses sur la force de l'amour et compagnie ? railla Rogue."

Dumbledore ne se vexa pas le moins du monde mais le darda d'un regard tout à fait dumbledorien qui remit le professeur de potions à sa place.

"Vous sous-estimez le pouvoir de l'amour Severus, vous savez pourtant que c'est l'erreur même de Lord Voldemort."

"…Je…excusez-moi Albus. Je n'ai pas réfléchi."

"Je vous comprends Severus, l'opération que j'ai entreprise est loin d'être simple. J'ai simplement décrété qu'il était temps d'essayer de faire évoluer un peu les choses entre messieurs Potter et Malefoy. Il est primordial pour toute la communauté magique qu'ils se découvrent, et…"

"_Quoi _? s'horrifia le vieil ennemi des Maraudeurs. Vous voulez dire…Malefoy et…il a…Malefoy et _Potter_ ? cracha-t-il en manquant de basculer de sa chaise."

"Severus ! Remettez-vous je vous en prie ! gronda un peu le vieux sorcier. Cette situation est bien assez préoccupante et critique pour qu'on n'y mêle pas de jugements personnels. Est-ce bien clair entre nous ?"

"Par…Parf…Parfaitement, bégaya Rogue plus pâle que la mort."

"Les circonstances ont fait de ces deux adolescents des ennemis acharnés mais la vérité c'est qu'ils sont plus liés qu'ils ne le croient. Non seulement leur personnalité est très forte mais leur empreinte magique également ! Leurs magies sont complémentaires Severus, et vous savez ce que cela signifie…Je n'essaie pas de jouer les entremetteurs, mais je me disais que s'ils se voyaient sous un jour nouveau, cela leur permettrait peut-être de voir leurs points communs et les opportunités qui s'offrent à eux."

"Bien entendu monsieur le directeur, je n'en doute pas…répondit Rogue d'une voix mortifiée."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je t'aime…

Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime…

….

La conscience d'Harry commençait à saturer. Il n'avait pas connaissance du temps écoulé mais cela faisait une petite dizaine de scènes auxquelles il assistait et pas une ne dérogeait à la règle : Malefoy et lui étaient ensemble.

E-N-S-E-M-B-L-E ! Dans chacune !

Et si les relations entre eux allaient de l'amour platonique, tourmenté et désespéré à une passion destructrice, il ne fallait pas oublier le must du must : le sexe.

Mon Dieu ! Pourquoi essayait-il de s'occuper l'esprit comme ça ?

Et bien justement parce que Draco était en train de lui faire l'amour, là, sous ses yeux, et qu'il commençait à devenir fou.

C'était l'expérience la plus traumatisante de sa vie.

Il sentait toujours la présence du Serpentard non loin de lui mais il évitait consciemment de s'en approcher.

Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait penser de tout _ça _?

Ca avait l'air tellement…

C'était si…

Oh, putain il tuerait pour devenir _lui_ à ce moment précis ! Enfin…on se comprend.

Ses propres gémissements lui emplissaient les sens et le désir lui faisait perdre la raison.

Il aurait voulu que cette réalité là soit la leur.

Il aurait voulu goûter aux lèvres du blond, caresser sa peau comme il caressait la sienne, sentir son étreinte et son corps contre le sien.

Il aurait voulu…il voulait…

Merde, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser ? C'est MALEFOY !

"Draco…s'entendit-il implorer d'une voix étranglée par le plaisir."

Il vit le blond entamer les derniers coups de reins fatidiques qui lui emplirent les yeux de larmes et la tête de rêves.

Je viens de me voir jouir.

Je viens de voir Malefoy jouir.

En fait, je viens de me voir jouir **avec** Malefoy.

C'est-définitivement-l'expérience-la-plus-traumatisante-de-toute-ma-vie !

Rectification : de ma PUTAIN de vie !

Oh quelle galère ! Mais quelle galèèère !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les situations se succédèrent les unes aux autres et Harry ne sut plus du tout où il en était. Malefoy avait l'air tellement différent dans ces réalités interposées !

Purée, mais il l'_aimait _! Et le rendait fou de bonheur ! Et… (soupir).

Je crois que j'ai besoin de faire le point, pensa-t-il avec lassitude.

"Sors de ma vie, Potter ! hurla un Malefoy un peu plus jeune que les précédents, toujours en uniforme de Poudlard."

Ils étaient en train de se battre avec les poings dans la bibliothèque. Ca avait l'air d'être la nuit sinon Mme Pince aurait rappliqué en 4ème vitesse.

Mais il y avait un truc qui clochait avec leurs doubles, il ne savait pas quoi…

Si ! L'uniforme !

Incroyable !

Il était à Serpentard et Malefoy à Gryffondor !

Et encore plus incroyable, Malefoy lui reprochait de s'attaquer à ces deux meilleurs amis : Weasley et Granger.

"Et alors, ils ne sont pas capables de se défendre tous seuls ? s'entendit-il railler avec un air suffisant."

C'était comme ci…comme ci…En fait, c'était les vrais 'eux' sauf qu'ils avaient inversé leurs vies. C'était un truc démentiel !

"T'en as pas assez de faire du mal, Potter ? Je me demande ce qui cloche chez toi ! Bon sang mais tu ne pourrais simplement pas me FOUTRE LA PAIX ! rugit Malefoy en l'envoyant valdinguer contre une étagère."

Ils s'envoyèrent livres et insultes en pleine gueule pendant un petit moment puis Potter-Serpentard parvint à immobiliser son adversaire contre une étagère en le tenant fermement par le col de sa robe.

Le blond ne pouvait plus se dégager, le corps d'Harry était bien trop près du sien. La haine flamboyante qui brûlait entre eux deux se dissipa soudainement pour faire place à un étrange malaise.

Le Harry de Serpentard commença à trembler et déglutit, le visage du Gryffondor n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du sien, son souffle balayait son visage et il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer car il avait toujours les mains plaquées sur son torse. Le temps s'était arrêté, plus aucun ne bougeait ou ne parlait.

Ils étaient comme tétanisés, irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre.

Harry n'écouta que ses pulsions et, les yeux fermés, se pencha sur les lèvres de Malefoy.

Juste une pression…pour voir…pour ressentir…pour apaiser la tension qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Draco avait l'air effrayé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gémit-il d'une voix faible et sans volonté."

Il perdait la tête.

"Je...Je ne sais pas…murmura Harry avant de recommencer aussi doucement que la première fois. Je ne sais pas."

Et il attira un peu plus le Gryffondor à lui pour approfondir leur baiser...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, le vrai, qui était toujours là en tant que spectateur impuissant et effaré, pouvait presque ressentir ce que leurs doubles dimensionnels ressentaient.

L'appréhension, le désir fulgurant…Le contact nouveau et un peu dérangeant de la langue de l'autre contre la sienne avant que cette gêne ne se mue en plaisir….

Les mains qui s'activent, qui se cherchent, se découvrent et s'entrelacent…

La chaleur.

Il était complètement hypnotisé.

C'était d'autant plus troublant que cette réalité là était celle qui se rapprochait le plus de la leur... Et il devait bien se l'avouer, il désirait ardemment…tomber amoureux.

En fait, il était déjà amoureux, il en prenait pleinement conscience. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Nul endroit, nulle époque ne le montrait en la compagnie du blond.

Ils étaient…destinés ? (gulp !)

**#°°°#**

_Modifié le 1er Janvier 2006._


	3. mais merde ! Putain ! lol

**Harry Potter et le presse-papier lubrique.**

**Part****3 : Mais merde ! Putain ! lol**

**#°°°#**

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction n'appartiennent à personne d'autre qu'à la grande JK Rowling, cependant l'intrigue est purement issue du fruit de mon imagination. Aucun argent n'est perçu pour la publication de cette oeuvre.

**Warning :** Cette fiction est basée sur une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Si cette idée vous déplait, libre à vous de passer votre chemin...

**NDA : **Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! Voici**LE **chapitre pilote de cette histoire, où on assiste à du trip et rien que du trip et où le mystère du _**presse-papier lubrique**_ est enfin élucidé...ENJOY ! (& REVIEW plzzzz !)

**#°°°#**

Harry se sentit vaciller un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Il était bel et bien de retour dans la salle 5 et dans le présent. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, une plainte étouffée s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il se prenait la tête dans les mains.

…

Finalement, il aurait souhaité que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Il lui fallut se calmer quelques instants avant de se rappeler que son Malefoy…enfin, le _vrai_ Malefoy, était là lui aussi.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna sur sa chaise pour lui faire face, mais celle-ci était vide.

Draco était déjà debout et lui tournait le dos. Il avait l'air de se raccrocher de toutes ses forces au mur et ses membres tremblaient.

Harry se leva et fit le tour de la table pour poser sa main sur son épaule, compatissant. Cependant le Serpentard sursauta et s'écria, hystérique :

"Ne me touche pas ! Ne m'approche pas !"

"Draco…"

"COMMENT ?"

Le Serpentard le fusilla du regard et tempêta :

"Je t'interdis de m'appeler autrement que par mon **nom**, Potter ! C'est clair ? **Malefoy** ! Pour toi je ne serai que **Malefoy**, et rien d'autre !"

Potter rougit, il n'avait même pas tilté, à force de voir des clones de lui-même susurrer au blond tout un tas de petits noms, ça lui faisait bizarre de repasser au bon vieux 'Malefoy' bien cinglant. Soit.

"J'en ai pas fait exprès, se dépêcha-t-il de répondre."

Le blondinet ne répondit rien et ils restèrent là à se fixer bêtement, affreusement gênés par le silence le plus écrasant qu'Harry ait jamais connu.

Draco était au bord des larmes.

"Je me sens…fit-il en détournant les yeux et en battant furtivement des cils."

"Perdu, termina Harry en hochant la tête."

Le Serpentard acquiesça.

"Tu es la personne que je hais le plus au monde ! Je te méprise Potter ! tonna soudainement Malefoy. Il y a forcément une explication à tout ça ! Parce que je ne t'aimerai jamais ! J-A-MA-I-S!"

Harry serra les dents de rage, il commençait à lui taper sur le système.

"Arrête de faire comme ci tout ça, c'était de ma faute ! Putain, mais tu crois que ça me **réjouit** ? Si j'avais été en mesure de vomir chaque fois que ta saleté de bouche s'était collée à la mienne, je n'aurais plus grand chose dans l'estomac !"

Ils se dévisagèrent d'un air furieux, écumant de rage.

"Et moi ? Tu crois que ça m'a fait quoi de nous voir baiser ensemble, Potter ? D'autant plus que c'était moi qui…c'est moi qui…Enfin, mais je ne suis même pas un connard de _**pédé**_ !"

"Comment peux-tu être aussi vulgaire ? hurla Potter en le bousculant violemment, hors de lui et outré."

"JE SUIS COMME JE SUIS ! répondit le blond sur le même ton. ET JE NE CHANGERAI PAS POUR TOI ! ajouta-t-il en reculant de trois pas."

Il avait l'air tellement désemparé que Harry s'attendait à le voir s'écrouler par terre d'un moment à l'autre.

"J'en ai assez, déclara le Serpentard en haletant et en frémissant. Je me casse !"

"Attends ! s'écria Potter."

Ils avaient un gros problème qui se résumait à deux mots : compte-rendu.

Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

Ils n'allaient quand même pas raconter qu'ils s'étaient vus se rouler des pelles à longueur de temps, quand ils ne faisaient rien d'encore moins catholique…

Et surtout, ça ne servait à rien de se voiler la face, Rogue même l'avait dit : plus il y a de liens semblables dans les réalités interposées, plus il y a de chance que ceux-ci affectent le présent. Or, tous leurs liens à eux avaient été soit de l'ordre sentimental, soit de l'ordre sexuel.

Tous.

Par déduction logique, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient irrémédiablement faits pour être ensemble.

Et ils le savaient désormais, même si se l'avouer n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour.

Ils finirent au bout du compte par se calmer et s'assirent tranquillement à leur table pour rédiger leur devoir. Tous deux étaient tombés d'accord, la seule solution pour s'en sortir était le mensonge.

Ils s'évertuèrent donc à inventer des situations où l'un et l'autre essayaient de s'entre-tuer, ce qui les fit rire un peu, et l'ambiance parvint à se détendre, miraculeusement.

Harry regardait Draco rédiger l'exposé et ne pouvait s'arracher à la contemplation du blond. C'était comme ci il le voyait pour la première fois, et il se demandait comment il avait pu être aveugle aussi longtemps.

Tout dans le visage du Serpentard rayonnait de beauté pure et froide. Les lignes délicates de son profil, ses lèvres tendres, ses yeux de la couleur la plus incroyable et troublante qu'il soit. A la fois gris comme le métal et bleus comme le ciel.

Limpides mais perçants. Clairs mais profonds.

Il y avait quelque chose de magnétique dans son regard…de magique même.

Et ses cheveux…Potter dut se mordre rudement l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de glisser la main à travers la matière soyeuse et attirante…

La plume que Malefoy tenait entre ses doigts et qui traçait sur un parchemin des courbes nettes et élégantes tomba sèchement sur celui-ci en éclaboussant la table d'étoiles d'encre.

Malefoy s'adressa à Potter sans lever les yeux :

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça Potter."

Il avait essayé de passer outre le regard du Survivant sur sa nuque depuis quelques minutes mais cela malmenait rudement ses nerfs, déjà bien éprouvés pour la journée.

"Désolé, rougit Harry en toussant pour se donner une contenance."

Il crut voir un quart de seconde le Serpentard sourire mais se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout simplement halluciné…Oui, c'était une journée assez hallucinante quand même, il fallait bien le dire.

Ils convinrent des parties de l'exposé qu'ils liraient le lendemain devant la classe et sortirent d'un même pas de la salle. La montre d'Harry affichait 21 h.

Malefoy et lui marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que leurs chemins aient à se séparer, et Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire :

"Heu…Malefoy…commença-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir."

"Ne sois pas en retard demain, le coupa doucement le blondinet dans une ébauche de sourire."

Le Gryffondor sentit son cœur faire un triple saut périlleux et hocha simplement la tête.

Il tourna les talons et se hâta de rentrer dans sa salle commune.

Sitôt arrivé dans sa tour, il fut assailli par Ron et Hermione qui lui demandèrent comment ça c'était passé. Mais là, il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi répondre.

Bien…et mal à la fois.

Mais plutôt bien quand même, songea-t-il distraitement…Non ! Mal ! Super mal !

Malefoy ! C'était son pire cauchemar !

Et voilà, il était bon pour une énième période de déni sans issue et s'excusa platement auprès de ses amis pour aller directement se coucher.

Depuis le temps qu'il le disait, fallait vraiment qu'il dorme !

Le lendemain matin, salle de Potions, 8 h 30.

Ca y est, c'est parti, pensa Harry pour se donner du courage.

Le professeur Rogue leur fit de la place en décalant son bureau dans un coin de la pièce et les pria d'aller au tableau pour faire leur compte-rendu.

Ce n'était pas très évident de faire un exposé avec quelqu'un qui fuyait sans arrêt votre regard et qui évitait le plus possible de vous parler…

En attendant de régler leur 'problème' (ils le savaient pas comment appeler ça), Malefoy et lui avaient décidé de s'ignorer.

Il vit Ron lui faire un grand sourire et lever le pouce pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et lui sourit en retour.

"Bon, pas de panique. Ca va bien se passer, murmura Harry."

Draco démarra l'exposé avec son calme et son indifférence ordinaire mais Harry était bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Les aventures de meurtres et diverses courses-poursuites en balais qu'ils avaient inventées firent bien rire les élèves, Gryffondor et Serpentard confondus, et Harry finit par être complètement à l'aise.

En fait, il était particulièrement de bonne humeur, et à un moment où Draco fit un lapsus en transformant bonjour en 'bon-jouïr', il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Rogue les observait du coin de l'œil, il savait que tout leur exposé n'était que fabulation. Dumbledore lui avait tout révélé. Mais il se sentait lui aussi gagné par la bonne humeur des deux garçons, et il commençait à les trouver sympathiques à pouffer de rire tous les deux.

Malefoy avait grand peine à poursuivre ses explications car Harry était prit d'un véritable fou rire et il l'entendait pouffer, s'étrangler et pleurer dans son dos (1).

"Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? balança-t-il en plein milieu d'une phrase qui n'avait aucun rapport."

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler de nouveau et Ron et Hermione se demandèrent si c'était bien leur meilleur ami qui était en train de se payer une barre avec _Malefoy_ et _Rogue_.

Les deux ennemis rendirent les armes et soufflèrent une minute pour se calmer, mais à chaque fois que l'un des deux parvenait à reprendre son sérieux, il entendait l'autre s'étouffer dans sa main et repartait à ricaner à nouveau.

Finalement, Harry entama sa partie et eut bien du mal à tenir jusqu'au bout mais, au bout du compte, ils réussirent à clore leur prouesse orale plutôt dynamique et mouvementée.

Les élèves les applaudirent bruyamment et Rogue fit détonner sa baguette pour rétablir un peu de calme.

"Très bien messieurs. Combien de réalités interposées dites-vous avoir appréhendées ?"

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard.

"Quinze professeur, répondit le blond. Mais elles n'avaient pas toutes la même durée, sans oublier que dans certaines, il ne se passait pas grand chose."

Potter sourit, une main sur ses abdos douloureux, il voyait très bien de quoi le Serpentard voulait parler : la 'scène virtuelle' n°11.

"C'est à dire ? demanda poliment Rogue."

Ils pouffèrent en chœur et répondirent en même temps : Les yaourts ! (2)

Les élèves froncèrent les sourcils, se demandant ce que c'était alors que Potter était à nouveau en train de glousser comme un malade.

"Eh bien…il y a une scène, commença Draco en tentant de garder son sérieux, qui ne dure que quelques secondes et…"

"Où il ne se passe rien ! intervint Harry."

"Chut ! coupa Malefoy avec un sourire. En fait on est à table, et on mange des…yaourts."

"…Et ? demanda le professeur Rogue en fronçant les sourcils."

"Eh ben c'est tout ! répondirent les deux élèves synchroniquement."

La salle éclata de rire, mais en même temps on commençait à trouver étrange la drôle d'entente entre les deux chefs de clans de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

"Ca c'était quand même vraiment bizarre ! parvint à articuler Potter."

"Tu parles ! Peut-être pas ! C'est sans doute un avertissement…Si ça se trouve on manque de calcium, lança le blondinet en essayant de contrôler sa crise de fou rire."

C'était peine perdue.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, Rogue mit fin à leur enthousiasme débordant et les pria de reprendre leur sérieux s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il les foute dehors.

…Toujours aussi persuasif le Sevie…

"Excusez-moi professeur, fit Harry d'une voix épuisée en se raclant la gorge."

Il croisa le regard hilare de son ami rouquin et se dépêcha de fixer le bout de ses chaussures en se mordant la langue.

"Bon, parfait, reprit Rogue. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions ?"

Un grand silence s'ensuivit alors que, comme d'habitude, personne n'avait jamais de question à poser, mais il fut troublé par les deux compères Potter et Malefoy qui échangèrent un regard malicieux.

"Combien pour toute la nuit ! clamèrent-ils à l'unisson, en gloussant de plus belle."

Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du blondinet. C'était si incroyable de le voir rire de cette façon ! Ca lui donnait un charme fou et il sentit ses jambes flageoler dangereusement.

"_Je vous demande pardon ?_ hallucina Rogue avec une expression choquée."

Inutile de dire que ce cours devenait du pur délire et cela n'était jamais arrivé en 5 ans !

"T'es con, souffla Potter à l'adresse de Malefoy."

"Mais je t'emmerde ! répliqua l'autre avec des yeux pétillants."

Huuuun (aspiration). Ne pas se noyer dans les yeux du blond. Pas maintenant.

"Moi, j'ai une question ! intervint Lavande en levant timidement la main."

Le Gryffondor la bénit pour son intervention providentielle.

"Je trouve que…commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots, heu…en fait, c'est étrange, vous avez l'air de mieux vous entendre depuis la potion…Je dirais même que…que vous semblez…complices."

VLAN ! Douche froide ! lol.

Tout sourire envolé, ils se sentirent rougir atrocement.

"Heu…ouais, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce que…parce qu'on connaît mieux les défauts de l'autre..."

Il tenta un regard du côté de Malefoy et vit avec soulagement qu'il avait l'air d'accord.

"Quoi par exemple ? demanda Lavande en les faisant rougir encore plus."

On commençait à entendre des ricanements agaçants dans la salle.

Harry déclara que Malefoy était un affreux Serpentard jaloux, qui, de surcroît, passait son temps à bouder (ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez les Gryffondors au détriment des grognements des Serpentards…et surtout de Parkinson) ; tandis que le blondinet, lui, fit sensation en humiliant Potter parce qu'il ne savait pas faire ses lacets.

Dean, Seamus, Ron et Neville éclatèrent d'un tel rire que tout le monde sursauta.

Cela faisait des années qu'ils l'avaient remarqué, étant donné qu'ils partageaient leur dortoir avec Harry, mais ils n'avaient jamais osé en parler devant leur ami.

En fait, ils avaient passé pas mal de soirées à en parler quand l'attrapeur de Quidditch n'était pas là et s'étaient quand même un peu foutu de sa gueule…un peu, beaucoup !

Rogue avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser lui aussi. Apparemment, ça lui faisait plaisir de voir son élève rougir de honte…Grrr ! Sadique ! (oups, déjà dit ! )

"J'imagine que vous avez appris des tas de choses l'un sur l'autre, poursuivit Rogue après avoir à nouveau fait explosé quelque chose pour ramener le calme. C'était bien là le but de ce TP. Alors, explicitez un peu messieurs…Vous, Potter : qu'avez-vous appris sur Sir Malefoy ?"

Harry sentit ses boyaux se tordre et fourra nerveusement ses mains moites dans ses poches. Il entendit le Serpentard ricaner à côté de lui et capta son regard amusé…voire lubrique en réalité.

"Eh bien…entama-t-il d'une voix claire."

"T'as cas leur dire que j'étais un bon coup, chuchota Malefoy."

"Ta gueule, souffla Harry entre ses dents, les pommettes plus écarlates que son uniforme. Eh bien…dans nos vies antérieures…"

Draco continua de glousser et le brun déglutit.

"Malefoy était…comment dire ? Il était moins…heu…plus…il était..._gentil_, lâcha-t-il, soudainement inspiré."

Le Serpentard concerné éclata de rire, ainsi que la plupart des élèves.

"J'étais _gentil_, vraiment ? se moqua-t-il avec un sourire."

"Hum …Oui, répondit le Gryffondor en essayant de disparaître dans le plancher."

Rogue avait un drôle d'air et il persévéra.

"Et vous Mr Malefoy ?"

"Pour ma part, j'ai découvert que Potter était moins gentil qui l'il n'y paraît, répondit-il avec zèle."

Nouvel éclat de rire dans la salle.

"Quoi ? s'offusqua Harry."

"Ah mais si !"

"C'est pas vrai !"

"Si, si !"

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi Malefoy !"

"Puisque je te dis que **si** !"

"Cite moi un exemple !"

Les élèves suivirent le semblant de dispute avec un rictus et retinrent leurs souffles pendant que le blondinet réfléchissait à sa réponse.

"Je me suis suicidé trois fois à cause de toi, pour commencer, répondit-il d'un air faussement indigné."

Harry haussa les épaules comme ci de rien n'était, et Hermione pouffa. En fait, il avait oublié ce petit détail mais, à part ça, il n'y avait rien du tout !

"Quand je cherchais partout ma boîte de…bonbons (3), tu m'as menti et tu m'as dit que tu savais pas où ils étaient alors que tu me les avais piqués !"

"Ok, c'est vrai, répondit-il en riant. Mais c'est tout !"

"Non c'est pas tout ! se récria Draco. Je me suis aussi fait viré à cause de toi !"

"Quoi ? s'étonna le brun."

"Rappelle-toi la scène qui se passait au Ministère de la Magie, dans le bureau…"

"Je me souviens pas, répondit sincèrement Harry en fronçant les sourcils."

Le Serpentard avait une expression très suspicieuse, comme ci selon lui, Potter faisait exprès d'avoir oublié.

"Mais si ! s'obstina-t-il en pressant Harry par l'épaule. Tu étais assis, tu as fait tombé ton stylo et…et tu l'as **ramassé**…euh...tu vois ?

"Oh ! s'étouffa Potter en détournant le regard."

Heu, oui, oui, c'était bon, il s'en souvenait. A vrai dire, cette scène l'avait particulièrement marqué. Il avait dû mal à croire qu'il s'était vraiment passé une chose pareille. En fait, Malefoy avait été viré car on les avait surpris au…sur...heu, comment dire ? Dans une situation gênante…

"Mais c'est pas moi qui étais…_par terre_ ! se défendit-il."

"Comment ça ? Bien sûr que c'était toi ! se fâcha Malefoy."

"C'était toi !"

"Non, c'était TOI !"

"C'était TOI, **Malefoy** !"

"NON ! Je m'en souviens très bien, vois-tu ! C'est toi qui t'es glissé sous le bureau pour me **tailler une p**…"

"…"

Draco écarquilla les yeux et plaqua une main contre sa bouche en pâlissant puis rougissant à tour de rôle.

Harry avait une tête à s'être pris une baffe dans la gueule et Rogue semblait mortifié. Quant aux élèves, eh bien…pour ceux qui n'étaient pas bouche bée, choqués ou en état catatonique…

"Heu…je voulais dire…balbutia le blondinet. Tu…Tu…tu me taillais une…_pierre_ ! Pour…pour heu…parce que...j'avais besoin d'un…**d'un nouveau presse-papier** !"

Il croisa le regard du Gryffondor en faisant une grimace et Harry explosa de rire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**#°°°#**

(1) Dédicace à Margot, Mylène et Anaïs. J'ai écrit ce passage en m'inspirant très fortement des cours d'allemand. Vous seules comprendrez pourquoi (love JJ !).

(2) Mmmm...Moyourts ! lol

(3) C'est de cette scène dont il s'agit :

"Malefoy! "

"Fous-moi la paix! "

"…Oh allez, fais pas la gueule. Je m'excuse."

"J'en ai rien à foutre Potter! "

"Draco…"

"Va-t-en!"

"Dray…"

"Mais CASSE-TOIà la fin! "

"Drake! Draky?…"

"…"

"Drakinou?"

"Ne-m'appelle-pas-DRAKINOU! Et arrête de rire! Tu me fais chier, Harry!"

"Mon petit dragon! Mais te fâche pas pour ça! **Je t'en rachèterai**!"

"Raaaaaaah!"

"Ha ha ha, désolé…"

**#°°°#**

_Modifié le 1er Janvier 2006._


	4. The fin

**Harry Potter et le presse-papier lubrique.**

**Part4 : Epilogue ! Eh oui, vous avez une happy end ! **

**#°°°#**

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction n'appartiennent à personne d'autre qu'à la grande JK Rowling, cependant l'intrigue est purement issue du fruit de mon imagination. Aucun argent n'est perçu pour la publication de cette oeuvre.

**Warning :** Cette fiction est basée sur une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Si cette idée vous déplait, libre à vous de passer votre chemin...

**NDA:** Voilà, on arrive au bout de cette aventure débile ! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé la partie 3 ! lol...

Oui je sais, je suis complètement atteinte d'écrire un truc pareil. En tous cas ça aura été un vrai plaisir de vous faire partager ce moment de rigoladeet je souhaite que vous aussi, vous ayez passé du bon temps àme lire ! Merci beaucoup d'être venu jeter un coup d'oeil !

Et pour ceux qui suivent "_**Ma Métamorphose**_", je suis navrée de dire qu'il n'y aura probablement pas de MAJ prochainement... Trop de boulot, trop pas le temps...et surtout trop pas la motivation pour le moment (quoique...une avalanche de reviews...mdr, nan je déconne). Bon, je vous laisse ! Que vous voyez au moins comment tout ça se termine !

Bises de Yoda !

**#°°°#**

A la fin des cours ce jour-là, Harry se sentait plus perdu que jamais. Il détestait le fait de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur sa vie, sur son destin…C'était un sentiment on ne peut plus désagréable. Le même sentiment que celui que Voldemort éveillait en lui. Il paraissait être né pour combattre le mage noir et, quoiqu'il fasse, ce fardeau lui collait à la peau.

Alors oui, il se battrait ! Il était hors de question que quelqu'un décide à sa place de qui il devait tomber amoureux. Tout ce qu'il y avait entre ce connard de Serpentard et lui n'était qu'artificiel !

Une illusion ! Un mirage !

Il consulta sa fameuse carte des Maraudeurs et entrevit Malefoy dehors. Il fallait absolument qu'ils se parlent et qu'ils tirent un coup…heu un **trait **! Merde, foutu lapsus ! Il voulait dire : **tirer un trait sur tout ça !**

"Potter ? Qu'est-ce que…"

BAAAAAANNNNG !

Bon ok, il était venu pour parler…mais un poing dans la figure, ce n'était pas mal non plus.

Le blond frotta sa mâchoire et lui jeta un regard déconcerté d'une fureur assez impressionnante.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends? cracha-t-il."

"Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie, Malefoy ! cria Harry en le bousculant."

Draco parut un peu sonné sur le coup d'être agressé comme ça mais se reprit vite en se jetant activement dans la baston…

"Parce que tu crois que je n'en demande pas tant ? T'es vraiment qu'un abruti, Potter ! T'es **cinglé** !"

Harry plissa les yeux, le mépris figé dans chaque recoin de son visage. Il se prépara à faire jouer de nouveau son magistral crochet du droit mais le Serpentard le devança.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'esquiver, un éclair couleur d'acier le frappa de plein fouet au visage et lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

A terre et sur les genoux, il essuya sans le réaliser sa joue couverte de sang et supporta en grinçant des dents la douleur cuisante que cela lui procurait…Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Ce qui l'enflammait en réalité était une toute autre douleur :

Malefoy.

Malefoy l'avait défiguré (comme ci il n'avait pas assez qu'une cicatrice !)

Malefoy l'avait actuellement attaqué ! Et il était hilare en plus !

Pas le genre de fou rire qu'on partage avec un copain quand on se fout d'un prof qui tombe de sa chaise (1) …le genre de rire froid et noir typique du masque 'je-suis-le-descendant-des-Malefoy-et-je-vous-méprise', made in Slytherin.

"Tu n'as définitivement plus aucune chance d'être sexy mon pauvre Potter !"

Harry se releva en s'efforçant de ne pas tanguer sous le coup qui l'avait étourdi et lui fit face, plein d'aplomb. Ce petit enculé de Mr parfait ne lui faisait pas peur, après tout, ce n'était pas comme ci il n'avait jamais affronté de mage noir.

Un rictus étira les lèvres du blond avec un cynisme désinvolte. C'était vraiment un idiot de Gryffondor ce Potter, trop courageux pour son propre bien…Dommage, il aimait bien la couleur de ses yeux…

"Je crois que tu t'es pas regardé !"

Le blondinet explosa de rire.

"Quelle répartie Potter…_là_, tu m'impressionnes."

Le brun crispa les poings et se jeta sur l'autre avec un cri de rage.

"JE TE HAIS MALEFOY ! Je hais tout chez toi ! Ce que tu es ! Ce que tu représentes ! TU ME DEGOUTES !"

"TA GUEULE ! hurla le Serpentard en assommant presque son adversaire d'une mandale plutôt spectaculaire."

Harry vacilla un peu et Malefoy en profita pour le balancer contre le tronc d'un arbre et l'agripper par le col de sa veste.

"C'est pas moi qui **pète un câble** ! éructa-t-il en le fusillant du regard."

Le brun déglutit et jura qu'il y avait de la vexation dans la voix du Serpentard.

"Je…"

Il ne parvint pas à formuler ce qu'il voulait dire. De toute façon il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Cependant il avait une horrible impression de déjà vu...

Malheureusement, Malefoy parut déceler le malaise et se dépêcha de relâcher le Gryffondor en prenant ses distances.

Harry soupira…de quoi ? De soulagement ? Ca n'en avait pas l'air. Le nœud qui lui enserrait la gorge était toujours là et il avait toujours ce vertige qui lui embrouillait les sens…

Mmm…Il aimait bien le parfum de Draco…

Arrghhh ! Putain de merde !

Au secours !

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

Il ferma les yeux en tentant de rassembler le peu de pensées cohérentes qui lui restait et se laissa glisser contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Le blondinet, à deux pas de l'endroit où Harry était assis, piétinait et se tordait les mains nerveusement en essayant de calmer la cadence de sa respiration.

Potter l'avait véritablement mis hors de lui…Mais _un Malefoy ne montre pas ses émotions_ !

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la frêle silhouette échouée entre les racines de l'arbre et éprouva du remord. C'était vrai qu'il y était allé un peu fort, la joue de Potter était sacrément amochée.

Harry le vit froncer les sourcils et faire un pas dans sa direction avant de reculer en baissant les yeux et en rougissant.

Il retint son souffle et attendit en silence. Finalement, le Serpentard s'approcha timidement de lui et s'agenouilla à son côté, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

"Je…je vais juste…"

Il désigna la blessure d'un signe de tête et tenta un maigre sourire. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'obéir. Le blond déplia un mouchoir de sa poche, apparemment brodé aux armoiries de la famille Malefoy, et commença à éponger doucement le sang presque coagulé.

Harry avait l'envie incompréhensible de fermer les paupières et de se mettre à ronronner, mais il préférait faire peser son regard sur le Serpentard et l'obliger ainsi à le regarder en face.

Les doigts fins et délicats de Draco semblaient extrêmement froids sur sa peau rougie et brûlante suite au sortilège. Il ne pouvait contenir les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau à mesure que le blond se rapprochait.

Malefoy, lui, sauvegardait tant bien que mal les apparences en feignant d'agir de la manière la plus normale qu'il soit, mais la façon dont ses yeux scintillaient et s'ombraient d'un voile de désir n'échappa pas au Survivant.

L'équilibre fragile de ces quelques instants magiques faillit être rompu lorsque Draco recula un peu, satisfait de la guérison de la joue de son ennemi. A cet instant précis, Harry retint la main du blond sans réfléchir et la ramena contre sa joue, savourant chaque sensation que le contact de la paume de l'autre sur la sienne lui procurait.

"Draco…souffla-t-il."

"Quoi ? lança Malefoy d'un ton rauque."

"S'il te plaît…"

"Non, Harry."

Draco était conscient de ce que voulait Potter. Il ne laisserait pourtant pas une telle chose arriver…non, pour rien au monde ! Et s'il évitait de regarder Potter dans les yeux, c'était bien par orgueil !

Pas parce que ses magnifiques yeux trop verts le faisaient se sentir impuissant…

"J'ai besoin de comprendre…insista le brun dans un murmure à peine audible. Juste une fois…"

"…"

"Toi aussi tu veux comprendre tout ça Dray, je le sais."

Et un point pour Gryffondor, un ! (soupir)

Ce n'était résolument pas faux…Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre, après tout ?

Il cessa alors de s'arc-bouter pour échapper à Potter et se laissa noyer dans une confortable étreinte.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les lèvres du brun et il sentit son cœur rater un battement…voire deux…

Finalement le Gryffondor se pencha sur ses lèvres et chercha à se rassasier de ce corps qui lui mettait les sens en ébullition. Il noua ses doigts dans la chevelure d'ange qu'il aimait tant et laissa à Malefoy le temps de s'accoutumer à leur proximité avant d'approfondir leur baiser.

A sa plus grande surprise, ce fut Draco qui l'attira fermement contre lui et qui prit l'initiative.

Leur cas n'était peut-être pas si désespéré tout compte fait.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis la veille était incroyable, certes, mais _ça_…

_Ca_, il n'y avait pas de mots pour le décrire, pour expliquer ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Si leurs vies étaient si liées qu'ils voulaient bien le croire, ce n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose…

Jamais Malefoy ne s'était senti aussi passionné et téméraire que maintenant, et jamais Potter n'avait connu le sentiment de sécurité incroyable qu'il éprouvait dans les bras du blond.

Sans doute quelque chose en rapport avec la réputation de Draco, son charisme, son aura, ce que vous voulez…

Toujours était-il que maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la saveur épicée de ses lèvres et qu'il s'était imprégné de si près de son parfum, il lui semblait improbable de vouloir retrouver leur ancienne 'situation,' à savoir l'animosité niveau 12 sur l'échelle de Richter.

Un peu plus tard, l'appel de leurs consciences respectives leur remémora qu'ils allaient y rester s'ils ne pensaient pas à reprendre un peu d'air de temps en temps, et Harry se détacha des lèvres douces de Malefoy pour éclater d'un rire franc et cristallin.

Draco arqua un sourcil, méfiant :

"C'est à cause de moi que tu rigoles ?"

"Nan, je te rassure…répondit tendrement le Gryffondor en caressant les cheveux blonds de Draco pour dégager ses yeux de sa frange trop longue. Je me souvenais juste d'une chose que 'Mione m'a dit hier…"

"Quoi ?"

"Elle m'a rapporté un paquet de 300 feuilles de parchemin vierges de Pré-au-Lard en prévision des examens... "

Le Serpentard continua de lui adresser une expression suspicieuse et fronça les sourcils.

Le rire d'Harry s'accentua.

"Je me disais simplement…pense au nombre de presse-papiers qui vont avec !"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et noua précipitamment ses bras autour de son cou pour une soirée qui promettait d'être bien agréable...

**The End.**


End file.
